


Maze of Eternal Neverending Love

by glitteringeva



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, all other characters are really just side characters, i am trash okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringeva/pseuds/glitteringeva
Summary: Mercury and Yang are both not big on Valentine's Day. Too cheesy, too commercial, utterly stupid. But when Weiss proposes a big RWBY teamdate with all their partners Yang drags him along before he can escape.Very late Secret Santa for LilNib.





	Maze of Eternal Neverending Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilNib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNib/gifts).



„We’re going on a Valentine’s date.“

Mercury was lying on her couch, zapping through the TV programme. It took him a moment react and to look at her. “What?”

“A date.  On Valentine’s Day.”

“Why on earth would we do that?”

“Because Weiss had this idea of us all going on a big Valentine’s date together with our partners and I don’t want to be the only one who has to come alone because her boyfriend is an unromantic jellyfish.”

“You hate Valentine’s Day.” He turned his head to look at the TV again.  

“Know what I hate more? Being the only one who doesn’t bring someone along.” She climbed on top of him despite his protesting grunts, straddling his hips.

“When is Valentine’s day again?”

“Today.”

“Are you serious?”

“Blake will pick us up in half an hour.” She leaned down to peck his cheek. “I will look gorgeous and you will pretend not to hate it like I do.”

“I will be alone among girls.” He laid his hands on her knees, softly stroking her thighs.

“Ruby brings Sun.”

“Oh, wonderful. “ He rolled his eyes. “Where are we even going? Some fancy restaurant?”

“A maze.”

“Just tell them I’m sick.”

“No way.” She got up. “You’ll come with me and you will have fun.”

“Is it too late to break up with you?” He sat up.

“You don’t break up with me on Valentine’s Day. I promise, you’ll regret it.”

She was wearing her tight red dress, one she had bought for Winter’s wedding years ago, simply because everyone else would be dressed up. If Mercury would stick to jeans and hoodie and no one would be jealous of her they could at least be jealous of him. Blake was late, as usual. Probably making out with her girlfriend on the way, or exchanging super cheesy gifts. For a moment Yang wasn’t sure if she was jealous and actually wanted Mercury to get her a gift or if the thought was utterly dreadful.

When Mercury finally got out of the bathroom he wasn’t wearing a hoodie though. She had no idea where he got the blazer from until she remembered they had bought it for a job interview. It was one of the things that always ended up at her apartment no matter what, just like the shirts she stole from him at night and the protein bars that tasted like raw shoelaces. He was still wearing jeans and a black shirt, but this was as formal as he would get.

“Don’t look at me like that and don’t think this will happen again”, he said. “But I know if I don’t dress up now you will bring it up every time we have a fight.”

“You look good.” She smirked.

“Don’t get used to it.”

When Blake finally picked them up she looked as if she would rather spend some time alone with Pyrrha. There was probably a reason why Blake wasn’t wearing lipstick and they were only not making out right now because Pyrrha was driving. Yang sat on the back seat and looked at Mercury, rolling her eyes. He gave her a dark glare. They both had never been the romantic type, or the type to make out in front of others.

Yang didn’t understand why a maze would be romantic, but here they were. It was too cold to take her coat of so no one would see her dress anyway, and Mercury stood there in his blazer and shirt, pretending he wasn’t cold as he always did. It was already dark, but someone must have spent years setting up pink heart shaped fairy lights.

“I hope it doesn’t rain”, Mercury said.

Yang felt like every cheesy happy couple around her was taking years from her life span. “I hope it does.”

“Why did I have to come with you again?”

“If I have to suffer you do too.”

They found Sun and Ruby sharing pink cotton candy, or rather him trying to lick it from her lips. They both blushed when they saw them and Yang felt like this was a huge mistake. Ilia and Weiss were making out behind a trash can and Yang felt like that was where all this nonsense belonged.

“We all go as couples”, Weiss said when she had finally managed to free her lips from Ilia’s and said hello to everyone. “So one couple goes inside, then we wait for a couple of minutes and the next one follows. If you make it through the maze in a certain amount of time you win a prize.”

“Can we go first?”, Yang asked. She loved her friends but she didn’t feel like being around them for much longer, not when they were only having eyes for their partners.

“They write down the time you went inside, you don’t have an advantage if you go in first”, Blake said.

“I just promised Merc some alone time tonight, he’s not big on public displayed affection.”

Mercury wrapped his arm around her and pinched her ribs. “Yeah, actually she surprised me with that whole maze thing. I thought we’d just order pizza and have sex tonight.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Gross. Yeah, you can go first.”

A bored teenager opened the door to the maze for them. Yang took Mercury’s hand and dragged him with her inside. The path inside was lit by the same pink fairy lights they had used outside, occasionally decorated by the cheesiest Valentine’s Day stuff they had found.

“What is romantic about a big heard speared by an arrow?”, Mercury said. “If anything that’s suicidal.”

“Shut up and find the exit”, she said. “I want to win this prize.”

“Are you serious?”

“Why not? Maybe it’s a coupon for food or something.”

“I’ll buy you dinner, but I don’t want to go out there again.”

“Me neither.” She sighed. They reached a crossroad, decorated with two chubby angels hugging each other. “Left or right?”

“Aren’t you supposed to always go left or something?”

“Maybe they expect that. Let’s go right.”

Of course it was a blind end. All of a sudden they stood in front of a wall. Someone had hung up a sign saying _Kiss your spouse!_ on it, almost invisible in the dark. “Okay, let’s go back”, she said.

“Yang, do you really hate all this Valentine’s Day stuff?”, Mercury asked all of a sudden.

“What?” She stopped and looked at him. “Didn’t I make that clear enough?”

“Maybe it’s one of the things where you act like you hate something but you actually don’t. Like when you say you don’t want to cuddle in the morning but won’t let me get up for at least an hour.”

“You’re super clingy in the morning.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I’m not into all this commercial bullshit. I mean… it’s cute to do something nice for your significant other, but on Valentine’s Day it just feels forced and why buy flowers today when you won’t do it the rest of the year?” She shrugged. “I mean we never were the romantic type, you know? I don’t care. I’m fine with how things are.”

He looked at her, his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans and the silence was making her more and more anxious. “Okay”, he said eventually.

“Okay?” She crossed her arms in front of his chest. “I mean it’s… I guess being happy and in love like the others must feel nice, but I don’t want to change anything about our relationship. They’re just –“

He crossed the distance between them, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. She wanted to protest, but his kiss was too soft to pull away.

“What are you doing?”, she mumbled after a while.

“What, I thought we were dating?”

“Yes, but…” She took a deep breath. It was hard to concentrate with him being that close, his thumb brushing over her cheek and his lips brushing over the corner of her mouth. “I thought you hate all this too.”

“Yeah, but the sign told me to kiss you and you told me to behave.”

“You’re so proud of yourself.” She sighed and pulled him closer. His kiss made her stomach flutter. “We need to leave.”

“Do you still want to win this stupid game?”

“No, but this is the first dead end. It’s only a matter of time until someone will get here and find us. I don’t want cheesy happy couples walk in on us making out.”

“Oh, we’re doing that now?” He smirked. When she turned around to walk back to the chubby angels, with or without him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and followed her.

“Well, there aren’t any annoying couples in here to make out in front of us.”

“No, we are the annoying couple now.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No, absolutely not.” He kissed her cheek.

“What if we just stay in here until they leave without us?”

“Why don’t we go somewhere where you can take that coat off?”

“Last time I wanted to wear that dress you said it looked too formal on me.”

“Because you’re never comfortable when you wear it.”

He wasn’t wrong. She stopped, and when he looked at her she pulled him down to kiss him. “You know, going home and eating pizza doesn’t sound too bad.”

They were the last ones to make it out of the maze. The others were already sitting together and eating when they finally did, holding hands, trying not to grin like idiots. “I told you you’d like it”, Blake said when they sat down with them.

“We just got lost. Merc is horrible with directions.”

“Actually it’s her fault.” Mercury wrapped his arm around her waist. “She always told me where to go.”

“Go and get me something to eat.” She pinched his ribs. He laughed and got up. “Wait, I’ll come with you.” She followed him, her hand finding his. Sun laughed behind them, but right now she didn’t care.


End file.
